Neverland
by Abucketfullofsmiles
Summary: Henry has had enough of the fighting he has to escape it but not without taking someone he loves dearly with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Henry had enough of all the fighting, the lies he didn't know what was true or false or wrong or right any more. He couldn't even define the difference between good and evil any more they were just as bad as each other. He needed a way to escape, to escape the fighting to run away. He knew running away from this place was hopeless it wouldn't take them, Emma long to track him down. No he had to run away to a place far away from here to another realm where no one could find him. But there was one thing stopping him Regina his mother he knew if he left there would be no one to protect her and the towns people would come after her for blood. He shook his head to get the thought out his mind. **

* * *

Henry sat in the bed upstairs in Snows apartment flicking through the pages of his book trying to find answers but nothing was showing it was hopeless. With the feeling of unable to succeed he sighed and leant back against his pillow where he took in his surroundings. Yes he had seen them before but he was always to excited about the curse and Snow White and true love to see, it blinded him. He had finally realized that he was missing home, he missed his room, he missed his homemade dinners and his mothers cooking especially her lasagna. He missed the scent of apples that infused the house and most of all he missed his mother. The way she would give him that look when he would leave his shoe's on the stairs or when she would leave doing her paper work to help him with his homework. He missed being able to curl up next to her and rest his head on her chest to fall asleep to the sound of her beating heart. He missed her hugs, yes she was strict but she just wanted the best for him he missed the structure which has seemed to disappear since he's been with Emma. He even missed eating healthy ever since his been with Emma all they been doing is eating take out he swore he had put on a couple of pounds. Henry took a deep breath before looking to his right where he saw a jacket that didn't look like anyone else's it looked like something Regina would wear. He jumped off the bed before taking the coat that was hanging off the chair it was definitely hers. He brought the coat to his face and took in the smell of apples and cinnamon it brought a small smile to his face. He put on her coat and wrapped it around himself it was almost like as if she was there hugging him just not quite the same. It didn't take long for Henry to drift off to sleep now.

* * *

Henry woke up still wrapped up in Regina's coat. He could hear fighting downstairs. He snuck out of his bed and slowly craft down stairs hiding behind the couch. Where he saw his grampa and grandma and mother fighting.

" you did what" Emma said trying to keep her voice down to try not to wake Henry.

" I know what i did was wrong tricking Regina into killing Cora and I feel guilty for that" Snow said. Henry was taken back by her words she had tricked his mother into killing her own mother.

" I can't believe this" Emma argued.

" what is done is done" Charming said " what is important is we need to protect our family and Regina will be come after Snow"

" and what do you suggests we do" Emma protested

" the only thing we can, Regina needs to die in order for this to be over"

Henry was shocked at his words he didn't want his mother to die. " No" he shouted as he stood out from behind the couch. " you can't I won't allow you to kill her she's my mother"

" Henry" Emma said feeling guilty that her son had heard their conversation to kill Regina.

" No" he shouted before storming out of the apartment with his mothers coat still on.

* * *

Henry started to run as fast as he could wanting to escape this nightmare wishing the curse had never been broken. He just wanted life to go back to normal and for all of this just to be a dream. He stopped running when he remembered captain hooks story in his book. Never land that's where he would go all he would need was a bean and a ship. They already had a ship his father taught him how to use all he needs now was the bean. Henry had remembered the giant and how he brought the last remaining magical bean he could use this to get to Neverland and he knew exactly where it was located.

* * *

Regina sat on the dining chair with the magic book in her hand she didn't know why she had she thought that holding just might give her some answers, some closure. Her head swung around when she heard the door bell ring. She had no idea who would dare come see her at a time like this. She swung the door open and was shocked to see Henry standing there wearing her coat and dirty as ever. " Henry" she said but before she could say another word her breath was taken from her lungs as Henry launched himself at her wrapping his tiny arms around her waist. She immediately wrapped her arms around her son before kneeling to his level as he slowly pulled away. " Henry" she said again as she saw his tear stained face."what are you doing here"

" I... I don't want to lose you" he said in between sobs.

" hey" she said as she brought her hand to his face and cupped his cheek. " I'm not going anywhere"

" but but they want you die I"

"Henry nothing will ever make me leave"

" but what happens if they make me kill you like Snow had made you kill your mother". Regina pulled her son into a hug hold ing him close to her not willing to let go.

" I don't want kill you, I don't want to lose I love you" he cried " your my mother"

Regina held back her tears and rubbed small circles on her sons back.

" nothing is ever going to take me away from you your my son" she said as she squeezed him tighter.

" you can't promises that" Henry said. " they will come after you, but I know away out"

" Regina slightly pulled away and looked into her sons eyes with a questioning look.

" we can to Neverland"

" And just how would do that dear" she said.

" with this bean". She looked down into Henry's hand where she saw the magic bean. " this is really what you want Henry" she said

" more than anything" he replied " I missed you so much and I realized how terrible I've been and I'm sorry, I love you to much to lose you"

" shhh it's alright you have nothing to apologize for I love you"

"So we'll go"

" you know Emma and the two idiots will try to find us"

" then we'll keep running" he replied.

* * *

Please tell me what you think don't forget to review


	2. Off and away

Ok guys sorry for the long wait been i didn't think i would continue but so many people asked and i have been so busy lately and I hope you like it don't forget to review.

* * *

Henry packed his bags as fast as could. He was eager to get out of the town he was tired of the fighting, he never wanted this to happen."Henry are you ready" Regina asked her son. He replied with a simple nod of the head knowing what he was about to do would hurt Emma. Regina knelt down on her knees so she was eye level to Henry and asked "Are you sure this is what you want, to run away with me". She had to make sure that this was what Henry wanted, that he would have no regrets. He looked into his mothers dark brown eyes where he saw regret but also hope. He nodded once again before launching himself into his mothers arms. He squeezed her tight nearly taking all the air out of Regina's lungs, like his life depended on it. She returned his hug, tears started to flow down her face she was still trying to process that her son wanted to run away with her, wanted to leave being a prince and the good people behind it was like it was a dream one she didn't want to end. She slowly pulled away and stood she put her hand out to Henry and he took it in his hand "Do you got the bean" she ask. He dug though his pockets where he pulled out a magical bean one that would take them to another world. He looked back up to his mother and smiled.

* * *

"Henry, Henry I'm sorry we should of never of said that I'm sorry please come back" Emma begged as she walked down the streets of Maine in hope of finding Henry. She searched all of their favorite places and asked every one in the town if they had seen him but he was no where to be found. There was only one place he could be and that was the mayors mansion. She made her way to the mansion but there seemed to be no one home. She knocked several times but still there was no answer. "Shit" she thought to herself what happens if she kidnapped Henry or something it was the only reasonable explanation there was.

* * *

Regina and Henry made their way to the boat where they saw a dashing pirate standing there waiting for them to bored his mighty vessel. Henry hopped onto the ship with the help of hook while Regina grabbed their bags before passing them along to hook. Regina had convinced hook to come with them. She knew his pain and had got through to him that taking out your revenge isn't always the best answer, sometimes it just easier to run away and so that's what they were doing running away. Henry went under deck with the bags where he went to set up his bed.

* * *

Emma saw Regina's car in the distance and saw her take hooks hand. "Regina" Emma yelled out "where is my son what have you done to him". Regina's head snapped around at the sound of the familiar blondes voice. "What in earth are you talking about Miss Swan"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, where is my son"

"For a starters Miss Swan he is my son and secondly he is all well and safe"

"Why are trying to kidnap him"

"Miss Swan it's hardly kidnapping when he wants to come along hell he even came with the idea for us to leave". Emma stepped closer into Regina's personal space before saying "No you're lying Henry would never want to run away not with the evil queen". The words evil queen stung at Regina's heart as her eyes flickered to the ground. She straightened her posture and put her walls back up before saying "It is how it is Miss Swan Henry has chosen to come with me whether you like it or not"

Regina turned around but heard a cry in the background "NOOOOO" Emma yelled as she charged after Regina only to be stopped by a magical force field preventing her from going any further. She watched as Regina boarded the ship she was not letting her get away with this. She pulled her gun from the holster and aimed it at Regina while she wasn't looking and with a bang the bullet flew straight into Regina as she watched her body crash to the ground.

* * *

Henry heard the sound of gun fire and immediately ran to the deck where he saw his mother crash to the ground with a thud. "Mum" he said with tears gushing down his face. He quickly ran to her side with hook not far behind him. The boat had already set sail so it was to late to turn back. "Will she be fine"

"I don't know the pirate replied "But I'll do my best to help her" Henry looked back down at his mother who then looked back out to the port where he saw Emma there yelling something out.

* * *

"I'll find you I promise you" Emma yelled hoping he could hear her.


End file.
